Naruto: Will of Fire
by Minish-Mae
Summary: Rated 'M' for NaruSasu yaoi in later chapters; and maybe some lime (o/o). This story follows that of Naruto and Sasuke, when they were children, when the show takes place, and afterwords. They've been friends for such a long time, but when Itachi destroys the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke swears vengeance. Will Naruto be able to bring Sasuke home?
1. Prologue

**The third ninja war ... started by Obito Uchiha; or as he goes by, Madara Uchiha. He released the nine tailed fox upon Konoha, and it raged through the village tearing up buildings, trees, and crashing waves into the land. At that same time, a red haired woman laid beside her newly born son, Naruto. The boy wasn't crying, and both his mother and father held him close to them. The red head, Kushina, sobbed as she knew what was happening outside, and she knew what had to be done. Minato, the fourth Hokage, as well as Kushina's husband explained the only way to restore peace to Konoha was to seal the demon away. He chose Naruto as the seal. **

**"I believe in you Minato ... but he's our son ... He'll be neglected his whole life ..." She whispered. **

**Minato knew this, and sighed, desperately looking at the face of his sobbing wife and newborn child. **

**"Kushina," Kushina looked up at her husband. "I love you so much ... and I love Naruto more than life itself. So if it's to save him, these people, and the village ... I'd gladly give up my life to do so ..." He explained. Kushina looked down at her son, and teardrops fell onto his cheeks. **

**"Minato ... I know ..." **

**"Thank you ..." **

**They left their child with the third Hokage and left to go tame the beast. The Fourth Hokage and Kushina stood in the demon's way. He summoned a toad, and they took their stance upon the giant amphibian. The fox howled at them and charged. The Jounin and Chunin fighting below yelled and screamed in terror as the beast charged at their leader. Minato took his wife's hand in his, and held up another hand, performing hand signs. They began glowing, and a light enveloped both of them and the demon fox. **

**The hero of the Hidden Leaf, the Fourth Hokage, had ridden the land of yet another Bijou. **

**However, now Naruto possessed this beast somewhere within his body. All of the adults neglected and hated him; and so did their children. Brainwashed by the fact that Naruto was an awful child, no one became friends with him. He was an abandoned child, and the only one to properly look after him was the Third Hokage. **

**Going back to the Ninja war, while there were many infants during this time, one of the others that had just been born was Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. His older brother Itachi was left at home while their whole clan went off to fight. Itachi could hear the howls and growls of the tailed beast which was miles away. And he could see the swishing of it's enormous tails at the treetops. **

**Another loud roar pierced the air, and the baby that Itachi held in his arms started crying. Itachi looked down at his baby brother and held him close to his chest. "Don't cry Sasuke. I won't let anything hurt you ..." He said to the baby. Sasuke's cries turned into whimpers then he stared into his big brother's caring eyes. Sasuke smiled, yawned, and fell asleep in his brother's arms. **

**"I promise, nothing will hurt you ..." He said, poking his brother's forehead. **


	2. Chapter 1-Friendship

**(Pre-Uchiha Clan Massacre) **

The Hokage found himself at Naruto's house, making sure the boy was alright. The Hokage made sure his living conditions were okay, and made sure he had enough food with him. Naruto sat at his table in the middle of the room and the Hokage prepared to leave.

"Hey old man?" Naruto asked. The Hokage glanced his way.

"Why is it always me ... I'm always getting blamed for everything! Everyone hates me and I don't know why! And tell me, how come I'm the only one with no parents?" Naruto demanded. The Hokage sighed, "Soon enough Naruto, soon you will know everything. If you're so alone, find a friend. I know people look down upon you, but you're special. Show people that. Good bye." The Hokage said taking his leave.

Naruto sighed and rested his head on the table. "Easy for him to say ... he's loved by lots of people ..."

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha Compound on the other side of the village; Itachi and Sasuke sat outside on the porch entertaining themselves.

"Sasuke, have you ever considered finding a friend your age?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head, "Nah, I don't need friends," He smiled up at his brother as he said that, "I've got you, Mom, and dad. I couldn't be happier." He replied.

"I'm flattered you'd say that about me; Sasuke, but isn't there **anyone** you want to get to know? ... What about that Naruto kid?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "He's a bad guy, nii-san!"

"A bad guy?" Itachi asked, cocking his head.

Sasuke nodded, "He has the nine tailed fox inside him!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Alright, Sasuke, settle down. I'm sure he's not as bad as you, or the people of this village make him out to be." Itachi assured.

"How can you be sure?" Sasuke asked. Itachi took his little brother's hand and walked off the porch and onto the street.

"I'm not sure; but it's not healthy for you to be alone." Itachi replied.

"But Nii-san ... I'm not alone ..."

"Sasuke, please, give him a chance. Give yourself a chance."

"..."

Naruto laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. After hearing what the Hokage told him, he really wanted someone to be his friend. Sadly, when you have a demon inside you that destroyed the village it's kind of hard. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Naruto jumped up from his bed and walked over, expecting it to be the Hokage again. He opened the door and saw two boys standing in front of him. One of the boys was about his age with dark blue, almost black hair. The other was a boy in his teens who had long black hair tied back in a low lying ponytail. Naruto had heard of these two, and of their family. The Uchiha Clan; who showed great bravery during the 3rd Ninja War. The Uchiha Clan; the Hidden Leaf Village's most honored Clan, and head of the police force. And he's heard of the prodigy; Itachi Uchiha. He's seen him and Sasuke around before.

Naruto gulped, "I don't want any business with you guys ..." He said going to close the door. Itachi put his hand up to the door to stop it from shutting. "No need to worry Naruto, we're not bad guys. We just wanna talk." Itachi reassured him. Naruto opened up the door and stared at the Uchiha boys.

"Well, Sasuke, say hello!" Itachi said to his younger brother. Sasuke, who was hiding behind his older brother peered out and saw the blonde standing before him. He blushed shyly and whispered, "H-hi ..." Itachi laughed at his brother's cuteness. "I'm Itachi."

"I've heard about you, Itachi-San ... you're one of the greatest people in the village! You're great enough to become Hokage, even!" Naruto said throwing his arms into the air. Itachi laughed, "Thanks, Naruto, but in all honesty, I don't think they'd let a thirteen year old become Hokage."

"But enough talk about that; Naruto, Sasuke and I have come here to ask you something."

Naruto looked up at the older.

"How would you like to spend the day with Sasuke and I? I figured you must be pretty lonely here all by yourself." Itachi asked. Naruto looked up at Itachi, his eyes widening and a shocked face, "You're serious ...? You're not kidding ...?"

"Of course! We even visited the Hokage to make sure it was fine. He said it sounded like a great idea! So what do you say?" Itachi asked again.

A big grin appeared over the blonde's face, "Alright! I'll be right out!" Naruto said closing the door. He pulled on a white shirt with an orange spiral on it, some black shorts, and pulled his sandals on running outside. "Thanks again for letting me come, guys!" Naruto exclaimed. "No problem."

Naruto trailed Itachi and Sasuke until they came to the training grounds just outside the village gates. There, they saw dartboards stuck to rocks and trees and logs everywhere. Itachi pulled some kunai out and looked back at the younger ones, "Do you two wanna see something cool?" He asked. Sasuke knew what was going to happen, but both him and Naruto nodded happily. "Sasuke, you know what to do." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded, and took Naruto's hand, pulling him behind a big rock. The two watched from behind it. Itachi jumped up into the air, holding five kunai in each hand. He lashed them out two at a time; each hitting one dartboard. He landed on the ground looking at the boys. They both had enormous smiles on their faces. Naruto ran over to Itachi, "That was amazing! Can you teach me how to do that?" Naruto asked. "Of course!" Itachi replied. Sasuke looked up sadly at his older brother, "But ... Nii-san, you were gonna help **me** with my shuriken jutsu today!" He reminded his older brother. "I'll work with both of you, Come on Otouto." Sasuke sighed and followed Itachi and Naruto.

A while later, the sun was beginning to set, and both Naruto and Sasuke were scratched up and exhausted from training today. "Good job, you two. Let's head back to the village now." Sasuke walked over to his older brother and waved his arms in front of his face. Itachi smiled, and knelt down, allowing Sasuke to climb onto his back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, and was given a piggy back ride back to the village. Naruto walked alongside Itachi.

"That was really fun, Nii-San. Can all three of us do that again?" He asked. "Yeah, we should!" Naruto agreed.

Itachi smiled softly, "It's a possibility. But you two are starting the academy in another week, and I've got missions of my own to go on."

Both boys had small frowns come over there face. Itachi sighed, "But, like I said, it's a possibility."

The trio came to some crossroads. One lead to the Uchiha Compound and the other went towards Naruto's house. "Well, thank you for letting me come with you guys today ... it was really fun ..." Naruto said. "No problem, Naruto. Do you want us to bring you home?"

"No, it's not far, I can go on my own." Naruto said walking away.

Sasuke, who was still on Itachi's back rested his head on his older brother's shoulder.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Naruto can spend the night?"

"I don't know, we haven't asked mother or father yet."

"But ... I don't want him to leave yet, we were all having so much fun ..."

Itachi nodded and put Sasuke down. "Hurry up, before he leaves" Sasuke nodded and ran after his new friend.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke behind him. "What is it?"

"Would you like to stay the night at mine and Itachi's house?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him confused, "Really ...?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Sasuke exclaimed. He grabbed Naruto's hand in his and began running back to Itachi. Naruto, nearly tripping as he and Sasuke ran down the road finally felt content and happy to have some friends.

Back at the Uchiha household, Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother prepared dinner while Fugako sat at the table enjoying his drink. They heard the front door open and Itachi called to them, "We're home!"

Mikoto walked out into the front room and saw Itachi standing next to Sasuke and Naruto. Her eyes widened and realized who Naruto was. He was the holder of the Nine Tailed fox. "Oh, mom, this is Sasuke's new friend, Naruto." Itachi stated. Mikoto gulped, "Right ... well, dinner's going to be ready soon ... Naruto can stay if he wants ..." She replied. Sasuke and Naruto bolted for the kitchen and Itachi walked past his petrified mother. "Look, I know what your thinking. He's the holder of the Nine-tailed fox. You have the right to be scared, but he's a good kid, and both Sasuke and I adore him. Please, let him stay the night." He pleaded. Mikoto nodded, "I understand. Come, let's go have some dinner."

At the dinner table, Sasuke and Naruto talked nonsense, and Fugako couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde haired child. He knew exactly what he was, but why was he here out of all places. Itachi walked into the room and sat next to his younger brother.

"Hey Naruto, you like ramen, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Never had it ..." He replied. Both Itachi and Sasuke looked at Naruto dumbfounded and both replied, "Never!?" Naruto shook his head.

Mikoto set a bowel of noodles and meat in front of Naruto and the boys. She also got a bowel for Fugako and herself. "Enjoy."

Everyone slurped it down, and Naruto stared at it. He pulled his chopsticks apart and began eating.

"Mmm ..." Naruto said in content.

"It's good, isn't it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, and began eating it faster.

"So, Naruto, is it? You're Sasuke and Itachi's new friend, eh?" Mikoto asked.

"Yup, these guys let me come with them to train with em'!" Naruto replied.

"Did they, now ...?" Fugako asked. "Tell me Naruto, may we be able to meet your parents sometime?" Fugako asked.

Naruto looked down sadly, and Itachi looked angered over at his father, rapidly shaking his head. Fugako looked back at the saddened child, "Oh ... I'm so sorry ..."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw tears trickling down his face. "Naruto?" He asked. Naruto looked up and wiped his eyes, "Thank you for the meal, Sasuke's mom ... it's was good." He said. Mikoto giggled, "Why thank you, sweety. Sasuke, why don't you take Naruto up to your room? I'll do the chores tonight." She said. Sasuke nodded and urged Naruto to follow him.

As soon as the boys left the room, Itachi went off on his father. "Why would you bring his parents up!? You know that Minato was his dad!"

"Well, isn't his mother still alive?" Fugako asked.

"No, she died too! Both Minato and his wife died protecting the village! You should've known that, father!" Itachi yelled. His father sighed, "Let's not forget who we're talking about now, Itachi ... This child holds the nine tailed fox! Why would you think of bringing him to our house!?" He yelled.

"Even if he does carry the beast inside him, he's still just a kid! I don't think he'll do any harm to you!" Itachi yelled back.

"Itachi ..." His father replied angrily.

Itachi stood up and left the room in a huff.

"Good job, Fugako. You've angered him again." Mikoto said softly. Fugako rested his head in his hand. "That boy ..."

In Sasuke's room, Naruto was playing with plastic shuriken that he found on Sasuke's floor. Sasuke sat on his bed, holding a small green dinosaur stuffed animal that he's had since he was a baby.

"I can't believe you and Itachi are brothers, Sasuke! That's so amazing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah ... I guess ..." He replied.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who stared into the dinosaur's black eyes. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi's been real distant from me lately ... It's almost like he doesn't want me around ... He wanted me to find a new friend, and I found you. Don't get me wrong, I like hanging out with you ... but ..." Sasuke whispered. He pulled the stuffed animal close to him. Naruto stood up in front of Sasuke and looked at how sad he was. Suddenly the door creaked open.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" Itachi asked, peeking in through the door.

Naruto ran over to Itachi and waved his arms while he jumped. "Itachi! Sasuke's upset with you! How come you aint' spending time with him anymore!?" Naruto asked flailing around. Itachi looked over at his brother, who quickly hid his face behind his dinosaur. Itachi walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him, "Sasuke ..." Sasuke looked away angered, "You were hanging out with Naruto a lot more than with me today, Nii-san ..."

Both Itachi and Naruto stared at him. "You think this is all about Naruto?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded, sadly. "Foolish little otouto." He said as he started tickling Sasuke. The feel of his older brother's fingers at his underarms made Sasuke throw his dinosaur. He burst into laughter, and fell over as Itachi continued tickling him. "S-Stop it, Nii- San!~" He laughed. "Nope! You asked for it!" The room filled with laughter, and although Naruto wasn't being tickled, he was dying of laughter as well. A minute or so passed, and Sasuke held his tummy. "Oww ..." He said, still laughing.

Both Sasuke and Itachi looked over at Naruto with semi-evil looks on their faces.

"Do it, Nii-San!" Sasuke roared. Itachi picked up Naruto and threw him onto the bed, tickling him as well. Naruto tried not to laugh, but in the end, the sensation won over him and bust out laughing. Soon, the tickle fight's turned into pillow fights, and then wrestling.

It was about midnight when Mikoto and Fugako went to see the boys in Sasuke's room.

"Itachi, you shouldn't have kept them up so late ..." She said opening the door. Suddenly, a content faced washed over both parents.

The boys were knocked out on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Itachi took up most of the bed with Naruto and Sasuke snuggled up close to him on each side of his body. Fugako wrapped an arm around his wife, and they both smiled in content.

"I think you were wrong about Naruto, Fugako ... he seems like such a sweet child ..." Mikoto whispered.

"Perhaps I was ... Itachi and Sasuke sure like him ..."

"Come, let's let them be." Mikoto said turning off the light in Sasuke's room then closing the door.

The sudden change in light made Naruto wake up. He glanced around the room then at Sasuke. He carefully reach over Itachi's body making sure not to wake him and poked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke woke up and saw Naruto, "What?" He asked.

"Thanks for letting me stay ..." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled, turning and burying his face into Itachi's side. "You're welcome ..."

Soon, both boys fell asleep next to Itachi's warmth.


	3. Chapter 2- Sickness

**(Pre-Uchiha Clan Massacre) **

Almost a week had passed since the Uchiha brothers became Naruto's friend. And it only took a week for poor Sasuke to become sick. He had bronchitis and was stuck to his bed for a few days. The day after he became bed ridden was the day Itachi promised to take him out to the training field. It was so hard for the younger to get out of bed; so he just waited for Itachi to come see him. An hour or so passed since Sasuke had woken up; it was around 9:00 in the morning; he saw his brother come in.

Sasuke could barely talk but managed to say in a low tone, "Morning Nii-san ..." His words were followed by violent coughing.

"Still not feeling better, huh?"

"N-no," He coughed again, making his voice even deeper, "I feel a lot better!"

"You don't sound better at all. I think you should stay in bed another day."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let his head fall on his pillow.

"You promised though ... You promised you'd take me to train today ..." Sasuke said. Itachi bit his lip, "I know ..."

Sasuke kicked the covers off of his body and went to his knees looking at his brother.

"Please, Itachi? Let me come with you ... I'm feeling bett-" Sasuke was thrown off by a violent coughing attack.

Itachi made him lay back down and put the sheets over him, "I said no, Sasuke." He replied in a stern tone.

Sasuke looked at him angrily then turned away, "But you're taking Naruto ... right? You're always hanging out with him, and never me! Maybe it was you that needed a new friend!" Sasuke struggled to say.

"I promised Naruto I'd take him-"

"YOU PROMISED ME!" Sasuke yelled jumping up.

Itachi stared at his angry little brother and lifted up two fingers. He went to go poke Sasuke in the forehead. "Forgive me, Sas-" Itachi looked at his brother surprised when he grabbed Itachi's hand. "No I won't forgive you!" He laid back down and pulled the covers over his head.

"I hate you! You never, ever keep your promise!" He yelled.

"Sasuke ... you don't mean that ..."

A nodding motion came from underneath the blankets.

Itachi sighed and stood up from the bedside leaving his room.

"I promise; as soon as you get better, I'll give you the best day ever."

Sasuke didn't look up and kept his face covered. Tears trickled down his cheeks; it hurt his throat to cry.

He whispered to himself; "You never keep your promises ..."

Later at the training field; Itachi sat on a large boulder and watched as Naruto threw the shuriken at the dart board.

"So how come Sasuke couldn't make it?" Naruto asked.

"He has bronchitis; a sickness that affects his throat and lung area. He's been sick since yesterday."

"Oh."

Itachi jumped down and walked over to Naruto. He took the shuriken out of the younger's hand.

"You're not aiming carefully enough. You need to be sure you're precise with this. You're only looking with one eye; use two eyes. It'll help." Itachi said throwing the shuriken and landing a bulls eye. "Oh wow ... that was wicked!" Naruto cheered. "Alright, go get them and try again." "Ok!"

Itachi took his seat back on the boulder and watched as Naruto performed the attack. Naruto threw the last one.

"He says he hates me ..." Itachi mumbled.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"He told me I break my promises, which I ... sometimes do ... and he told me that he hated me."

"But he was sick ... there wasn't much you could do. He woulda gotten worse." Naruto said running to the dart board.

Itachi shrugged, "He does have the right to say that though. He puts up with my crap everyday ..."

"I'm sure he still loves you." Naruto said running back to Itachi.

"I'm sure he does too, but that doesn't help the matter that he's mad at me."

There were a few minutes of silence when Itachi stood on his feet. "Arlight, that's it for today. Let me bring you home."

Naruto nodded and followed Itachi back to the crossroads.

Back at the Uchiha household, it was dark and Sasuke still laid in bed. His mom had brought him up some soup which he barely touched.

Itachi walked in and found Sasuke staring into the eyes of the green dinosaur. He glanced over, and in a froggish voice he mumbled, "What do you want ...?"

Itachi walked over to his little brother, sat on the bedside, and just hugged him.

"I-Itachi ..?" Sasuke asked.

"How're you feeling?"

"Uhh ... good? I guess?"

"Nope. You still sound sick."

Sasuke sighed angrily, "Of course I do."

"But you know what?"

Sasuke looked at his older brother.

"If you suffer ... so will I."

Itachi broke up the hug, and sat next to Sasuke pulling the sheets over himself. He turned away from the younger one and pretended to snore. "B-But Itachi ... you'll get sick ..."

Itachi looked over, "So what, you're my baby brother. Whatever happens to you will come back and bite me in the butt."

Sasuke blushed and Itachi brought him in close to him. Sasuke felt content next to the warmth of his big brother.

"So warm ..." He whispered.

"Still hate me?"

Sasuke shook his head, and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning; Sasuke woke up first. He looked over at his brother, who seemed to be shivering.

"Nii-san?"

"Hey Sasuke ..." He mumbled, sounding froggish as well.

"Oh no ..."

"Yep, I'm sick too." Itachi turned his face to Sasuke. Compared to Sasuke; his face was all red while Sasuke's was white. They both had runny noses and sounded horrible. They both couldn't help but bust out laughing, which then turned into a cough attack. They both grabbed their throats and whimpered, "Ow ..."

They glanced up at each other, snickered, and went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 3- Melancholy

**Night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre**

Itachi stood behind his parents. They were dead now. He had fallen to his knees and began sobbing. This had to be done; nothing could be done to stop this. Mixed emotions flooded his head; anger, melancholy, guilt, and confusion. His tears fell from his face onto his parent's face and seemed as if they had been crying. He heard Sasuke running down the hallway to the room he was in. He rubbed the tears from his eyes, re-assured himself, and stood up. He backed away into the shadows of the room and waited for his little brother to walk in.

The door creaked open and Sasuke looked in. Sasuke ran at the dead bodies and stared in disbelief; then out of the shadows appeared his brother.

"Itachi! What happend!? Father and mother are ..."

Itachi remained emotionless.

"I don't ... understand."

A shuriken went flying at Sasuke and managed to graze his shoulder. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder in pain and stared at his brother with wide and terrified eyes.

"Itachi, why would you do this ...?" Sasuke whispered.

Without any words being spoken, Itachi revealed his Mangekyou Sharingan. He enabled visions inside Sasuke's head; allowing him to see what had happened when he was away at school. In his mind; Itachi showed him what he had done. All of the deaths, the deaths of their aunt and uncle, and finally their parents. Back in reality, Sasuke screamed out in fear and held his head, "Stop it Itachi! Why are you showing me this!?" He yelled.

Itachi reverted his eyes back to normal; and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Why Itachi ... why did you do this ...?"

"To test the limits of my abilities."

"To test ... your abilities? That why you did this?" Sasuke tried getting to his feet, "That's why you murdered every member of our clan?"

Itachi closed his eyes and held back tears, "It's of great importance ..."

Sasuke charged at Itachi, "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Itachi punched Sasuke in the abdomen and the younger fell to the ground, staring face to face with his dead father. Tears began falling from his eyes and his brother stepped closer to him.

"I'm scared ..." He tried getting up.

"I'm scared!" He yelled; getting up and running out of the room.

Itachi jumped out the window and followed his younger brother. Both met up again; Sasuke out of breath from running and staring terrified at his big brother.

"Please ... I don't wanna die ..." He pleaded.

"You're not even worth killing ... Foolish little Otouto ..."

Itachi turned away, "Someday, when you possess the same eyes, and have fostered your hatred for me; seek me out ... and kill me." He began walking away and Sasuke darted after him. "No! Don't go!"

Itachi threw more shuriken at him; and one managed to him him in the wrist. Sasuke cringed at the horrible pain and stared at Itachi. Itachi noticed Sasuke's eyes turning red as he unlocked the Sharingan for the very first time. The last glimpse he got of Itachi were tears falling from his eyes before he blacked out. Itachi walked over to his unconscious brother, went to his knees and held Sasuke in his arms, sobbing.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry you had to go through this ... And this time ... you don't have to forgive me ..."

Itachi took the shuriken out of his brother's arm and stared down at him. He didn't want to do this to Sasuke; but it was the only way to protect him, to protect Naruto, and everyone in the village. He sighed, and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. He made his way for the hospital, set Sasuke on the ground, and bashed on the door. He disappeared and someone came to the door and found Sasuke unconscious.

"Oh dear; look!"

"What is it?"

"It's one of the Uchiha boys."

"Is ... he dead?"

"No, he's breathing, I think the only wound he has is the one on his wrist."

"I wonder what happened to him."

Itachi, who watched from the top of a nearby building nodded to himself.

"Take care, Sasuke ..." He said as he disappeared.

Sasuke woke with a fright; he found himself in a cold sweat, rapidly breathing, and overall terrified. The nurse looked over at the little one, "Oh good, you've woken up. You've been out for a while, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke remained silent. "Let's see that wrist, shall we?" Sasuke held out his arm which was bandaged up. "You gave us quite the scare, Sasuke. And its a shocker that you survived."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he knew this wasn't a dream. Itachi had done away with his family. After his arm was bandaged up; he was able to leave the hospital. He made his way back to the Uchiha compound and found the entrance blocked off. He made his way through the barricade and into the neighborhood. The bodies were gone; but the blood stains remained. He went into his house and went to his parents room. The bodies and the blood were gone as if nothing happened. Tears fell from Sasuke's sleepy head; he hadn't gotten any sleep since last night's ordeal. He walked back into his room and found his green dinosaur that Itachi got for him when he was a baby. He took it in his arms and then went to Itachi's room.

His big brother's room was a lot cleaner and neater than his room. It also smelled of Itachi. He climbed into his brothers bed and covered himself up in the sheets. He brought the dinosaur close to his chest; and looked at the nightstand. He found a small picture face down on the wood. He reached out his bandaged arm and lifted it. Tears filled his eyes as he saw a photograph of him and Itachi. He threw the picture at the wall; there was the shatter of glass as the frame broke and the picture slipped out. Sasuke was deathly tired; but he couldn't spend the night here ...

Naruto had just finished his meal at his house. The Hokage had prepared it for him and he felt content. There was a knocking at the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He said going to the door. He opened it up and his curious smile turned to a concerned face. A rather upset Sasuke looked at Naruto; his face wet from tears. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke attempted to talk; but only whimpers and bits of words came from his mouth. He dropped his toy dinosaur and fell forward into Naruto's arms. "S-Sasuke, why're you so upset ..?" He asked even more concerened. Sasuke didn't respond; and he just let all of his emotions flow out of his system. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and felt tears seep through his shirt and onto his skin. He had never seen Sasuke like this; and it scared him.

"Naruto ...?"

"Hm?"

"Can I stay here tonight ...?"

Naruto nodded, and without another word, let Sasuke into his abode.

The sun had set and both boys sat on Naruto's bed, not able to talk to one another. At random times; Sasuke would start crying or become so enraged, and Naruto had no idea what to do. It was at one point when Sasuke seem a little bit more content that he went ahead with his question, "So ... why are you so sad?"

A blunt question was answered bluntly, "Itachi killed our clan ..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke in disbelief, "What ...?"

"HE MURDERED THEM!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke vented and Naruto listened intently.

"And then ... he ... just ..." Sasuke gripped the green dinosaur in his hands hard and cried into it.

Naruto stared at his friend sadly and even had tears trickling from his cheeks.

Sasuke looked over and notcied, "N-Naruto?"

"Why would ... Itachi do that?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"He would never do something like that ... He's too nice ..."

"I know ..." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke leaned his head into Naruto's lap and a shocked Naruto looked down. Sasuke didn't see the shocked look on his friends face and held the stuffed animal close to him. The warmness from Naruto made him think of Itachi, "Nii San ..." He whispered. After not sleeping for nearly 30 hours, Sasuke fell asleep rather quickly. Naruto didn't want to move in fear that he'd wake Sasuke up, but he didn't want to sit up either; he was tired too. He carefully moved his legs from underneath Sasuke's head and moved himself. He laid next to Sasuke and put his forehead to Sasuke's.

"Night ..." He whispered.

The two fell asleep rather quickly.


	5. Chapter 4- Snowfall

Sasuke was the first to wake up and he felt a chilly sensation form over his body. He glanced out the window and saw snowflakes falling. How strange, he thought. It's only just fall. Sasuke jumped when he felt Naruto's cold hands wrap around him, and the younger blond buried his face into his belly. Sasuke figured he had fallen asleep earlier than Naruto that night. He carefully pried Naruto off of him, and gathered his things.

The sudden shift made Naruto wake up; he was a light sleeper.

"Sas... uke?" Naruto asked sitting up. Sasuke picked up his stuffed dino that fell to the ground. "Morning." He replied without turning around.

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Home ..."

"But ... you can stay here ..."

"No. Thank you."

Sasuke opened Naruto's door and left as snow flew into the house. The door closed and the snow melted on the hardwood floor. Naruto didn't think anything of it. With a big yawn; he went back to sleep. Sasuke held his dinosaur and trudged through what little snow had fallen in Konoha. He didn't have a jacket, he was wearing covered shoes and he was freezing. Suddenly; he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw the Thrid Hokage.

"Hokage Sama ..."

"Why're you outside dressed like that? You're an Uchiha, you're smarter than that."

Sasuke looked away sadly and the Hokage sighed. "I'm sorry about your family ... I'm sure Itachi had his reasons."

Sarutobi knew very well why Itachi had done it though. The Uchiha Clan was planning a coup against the Leaf Village; and Itachi was forced to take out his entire clan, his lover, and his best friend even if he did feel remorse.

"Were you coming from Naruto's house?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Why don't you stay there for today ...? Workers are still ... working on the Uchiha district. You can go back tonight."

"Thanks Hokage Sama, But I'm tired of venting to Naruto. Nothing's going to get done ... unless I take action."

"Sasuke; I can't allow you to go back to the district yet; go back to Naruto. Spend the day with him. You can sleep in your own house tonight, I promise."

"Everyone breaks their promises ..." Sasuke mumbled as he turned around and walked back to Naruto's house. The Hokage ended up escorting him to make sure he didn't leave to go back to the Uchiha compound.

There was a knocking once again on Naruto's door and he opened it to see Sasuke and the Hokage.

"Hi old man. Hi Sasuke ..." Naruto said.

"Naruto; Sasuke's going to stay here with you until we finish the district he lived in." The Hokage explained. Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke who seemed a bit angry. Sasuke walked in and stood next to Naruto.

"There should be some ramen packets in the cupboards, Naruto. I assume you know how to prepare it?"

"Yup! Nothing to worry about."

"Alright," The Hokage glanced at Sasuke who walked away from Naruto and sat on his bed looking out the window.

"And Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Watch out for him ... poor thing has been through a lot ..." The Hokage said taking his leave. Naruto closed the door behind the Hokage and shivered as the cool wind sent a shiver down his spine. "It's freezing!" He looked at Sasuke, hoping for a reply.

"Um, Sasuke? Do you want some ramen? I'll make some for us ..."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto went to work. Within a few minutes the ramen was ready. Naruto handed a bowl to Sasuke and sat next to the raven haired boy.

"You know, Sasuke ..."

"..."

"I know that Itachi would never do anything like that, and it must piss you off so much seeing your only brother do that ... but you have to let it go. I know, bit talk for an eight year old, but vengeance won't do anybody any good. I mean, what if he was forced to do it?" Naruto explained.

Sasuke shook his head, "Even if he was forced to, he wouldn't have. He would've died trying to save our clan. This was by his own hand, he did this on his own free will ... and I will never forgive him ..." Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto finished his bowl and walked over to the sink, setting it in.

"But what're you going to do? He's super powerful ..." Naruto said waving his arms in the air.

"I'll just become stronger ... and foster my hatred as he said that night ... I'll despise him and get my revenge ..."

"Sasuke ..." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke set his untouched bowl of soup on the ground and looked out the window. Naruto hopped up onto his bed and joined his friend.

"You know I understand what you're going through, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked away.

"I don't have a mother, father, or brother ... I don't understand what that love is like ..."

"..."

"But when I see you and Itachi getting along that great... It makes me wish I was blessed like you ..."

"I'm not blessed ... I'm anything but blessed. I'm going through Hell ..."

Naruto looked away, "I've been through Hell my entire life ..."

Sasuke glanced Naruto's way, "You've had a family for your whole life up until yesterday. I never had the love of a family ..." Naruto hid his face in his hands, "I don't understand what it's like ..."

"Naruto ... I ..."

Naruto looked up and looked out the window; snow was falling and everything looked peaceful outside.

Both boys stared in amazement as the light from the sky shone and made the snowflakes seem to gleam.

"I'm sorry Sasuke ... I shouldn't have went off on you ..."

"No, it's fine ... you listened to me vent all last night about what happened. And I think I do understand where you're coming from."

Sasuke leaned in and hugged Naruto tightly, "You're the only friend I have now that I can trust. And you and I are so similar ..."

Naruto felt this undying urge to cry. He didn't know why though; why he felt sadness overwhelming him. He pulled Sasuke close to him, and cried silently without him trying to know. However, the tears dripped from his nose and onto Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke looked at him confused, "Whats wrong?"

Naruto laughed as the tears fell from his face, "I don't know ... I can't stop though ..."

They both laughed.

Sasuke fell backwards onto his back and Naruto did the same next to him.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, wiping the tears away. Sasuke smiled, reached out his hand and took Naruto's pinky finger in his own. "I hope so ... but that won't stop me from being your rival ..."


	6. Chapter 5- Ninja's Don't Cry

"I didn't ask you to save me! Why did you?!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know ... my body just moved on it's own ... There was no time to think ... loser." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke had about ten needles puncturing into his skin all over his body. Some in vital areas; some in areas that ceased mobility. Fatigue and pain washed over his body and he fell backwards; Naruto dove at him, cushioning his fall.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, "He's still out there ... my brother ..." Naruto knew exactly who Sasuke was talking about. "I promised myself ... I would stay alive ... and kill him ..."

Naruto blinked back tears. Sasuke reached his hand up, and gripped the collar of Naruto's shirt. "Naruto, don't let your dream die ..." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's grip let loose and his hand fell. Sasuke closed his eyes and into an unconscious state. Naruto held Sasuke close to him and hugged him tightly, feeling the ends of the needles start to puncture his own skin.

"He found the strength he never knew he had. Why? Because he wanted to protect someone who was precious to him. To save that person, he rushed in even though it was a trap. He died the way a ninja should; in battle and boldly. He was a true ninja. Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja ..." Haku spoke up as he disappeared into the ice crystals.

Naruto bared his teeth, "Shut up! I-I hated you too Sasuke ... So why do I feel like this ...?" He sat Sasuke on the ground and became enraged. The fox spirit that dwelled inside him was making it's appearance. It's chakra became visible around Naruto and lashed out. His fingernails grew, his teeth became sharp, his eyes glowed red; a darker red than the sharingan. "_**I'll kill**_**_you_****!**" He roared bolting after Haku.

Sasuke and Naruto were now Genin; and assigned to a three man squad along with Sakura Haruno. Sakura was one of the smarter ninja of the hidden leaf. She admired Sasuke and thought little of Naruto. And their sensei; Kakashi, also a wielder of the Sharingan, like Sasuke and Itachi. They had been going on really easy missions for a month or so; then got asked their highest rank in mission yet, a C rank. They had to escort a bridge builder back to the Land of Waves and his name was Tazuna. Just outside the village; the squad was attacked by assassins trying to get rid of Tazuna. During the attack; Naruto had been poisoned, and Kakashi dealt with them. Sasuke mocked Naruto for being so slow which angered Naruto. He stuck a knife into his hand vowing on the pain of his left hand that he would never run and never give up.

Upon reaching the bridge, it was found out that Tazuna was being tracked by a man named Gato. He wanted Tazuna dead and hired those assassins. As they walked through a fog covered forest; they encounted a ninja who called himself the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza. The three man squad took their time fighting this assassin, also after Tazuna and manged to send him off. His comrade; Haku 'rescued' him from the Leaf Ninja.

For a week, Kakashi had Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto train in chakra control. He had them practice walking up the sides of trees to practice concentrating it. Meanwhile they were staying with Tazuna, his daughter, and his grandson, Inari.

Through a series of events, they made it back to the bridge and began fighting Zabuza and Haku. Naruto joined the fight later on. While Sakura and Kakashi took on Zabuza, Naruto and Sasuke were left to fight Haku on their own. Sasuke had been injured and left for dead and Naruto was left to fight the masked man.

In the end; Haku had lost his life to Kakashi's lightning blade. Zabuza felt no remorse for the loss of his 'tool'. Sakura had found out the news about Sasuke and rushed to his aid, Naruto helped Kakashi. Sakura managed to make it to her comrade. She stared at him disbelief and fell to her knees; Tazuna standing by her.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "He's so cold ... this isn't one of his genjutsu tricks ... is it?"

"You know; I was always called a know-it-all back in our village. I aced evey test ... there was this one question; I got it right of course. And it was that ninjas can never show emotions ..." Her hand started shaking.

"Sakura; I don't care about your mission, if you have to, let it out ..." Tazuna said. Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly and sobbed. Naruto, hearing Sakura cry from the other side of the bridge made him shed tears as well.

Soon, Gato and his goons came to the bridge. They kept on saying how Zabuza would meet the same fate as Haku. Naruto had made something inside Zabuza change; he no longer felt like a demon, but human again. He was heartbroken that Haku had died; much like Naruto and Sakura were suffering at the loss of Sasuke.

Zabuza charged at Gato, ready to kill him, and as he ran at him, he got spears stabbed into him. He finally reached the buisnessman and stabbed the kunai right into his lungs.

"If you're so eager to join your friend then go! But you're not taking me with you, not this time!"

"Unfortunatly, I won't be joining Haku; where he's going I cannot follow ... You and I are going to Hell Gato!"

He swiped his knife back and forth; and finally sent Gato into the cold ocean below. As he collapsed, he got one last look at Haku before passing out. Gato's goons were gone; and Kakashi brought Zabuza to Haku's side. Sasuke was also pulling through. Sakura helped him over to the others.

Naruto blinked back tears and Kakashi put his headband over his sharingan eye, "Who knows? Maybe you will join him ... who's to say?"

That night; the squad had made it back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto went back to his house after a night at Ichiraku's with his old sensei, Iruka. He stripped himself of his orange coat and sat on his bed; his head drooping ready to fall asleep. He glanced over at the nightstand and saw the picture that the squad had taken. He took the portrait in his hands and lay flat on his bed.

He smiled up at the picture and glanced at Sasuke in the photograph, "You gave us a scare, Sasuke ..."

He set it back on the nightstand and turned to get a well deserved rest.


	7. Chapter-6 The Broken Bond

Alright, just so we're clear, I'm trying to get through these chapters where I'm basically retelling the main storyline as fast as I can. I promise, within a few chapters, I'll be back to the original and better chapters. ^^ Until then, here's Chapter 6!

* * *

The Chunin exams came and went; however, during the struggle in the Forest of Death; Team Seven had met the mysterious Orochimaru. Orochimaru had given Sasuke a curse mark on his shoulder. This curse had given Sasuke unbelievable powers; but couldn't be fully awakened yet. Sasuke, during the first round of the exams had beaten his opponent, but had fallen right after and was sent to the hospital.

Naruto fought Kiba and Sakura fought Ino. Naruto advanced with Sasuke to the next round of the exams and Sakura and Ino ended in a tie; they wouldn't progress. During this time; both Sasuke and Naruto received special training to prepare them for the finals. Naruto was trained under the eyes of Jiraya and Sasuke under Kakashi. The time had come for the finals to begin.

As the finals went underway, the Third Hokage was being attacked by Orochimaru! The Sound Ninja and the Sand Ninja had teamed up to attack Konoha. Sasuke and Gaara's battle was cut short; and Gaara as well as his siblings took on Squad Seven outside of the village. While the Sound and Sand ninja attacked the inside of the village, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura did their best to take out Gaara. However, Sasuke's curse mark was causing him much pain, and he couldn't fight. Gaara had also begun transforming into Shukaku, the one tailed beast. He, like Naruto, was a Jinchuuriki.

The battle came to an end. Naruto was able to shed some light on Gaara, and the Sound and Sand ninja fled. Orochimaru was defeated and his arms had become useless due to the Third's jutsu. Sadly, the Third Hokage didn't make it through the battle. His funeral was held a few days after the attack. The village was a smoking ruin, and they had no Hokage. After the funeral, Jiraya and Naruto set off to find the woman known as Tsunade. She would be fit for the new Hokage.

Along the road; Naruto and Jiraya stopped at a hotel. Jiraya was out looking for Tsunade and Naruto was resting up. There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'."

Naruto walked up to the door and opened it to see two ninja standing before him. Both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Their forehead protectors had a giant scratch through the symbol. The one who met Naruto at the door was from the Hidden Leaf and seemed to resemble Sasuke in a way.

"Naruto, you're coming with us." The man that stood before him explained. He was joined by another man; blue in skin color. He resembled a shark in many way. "Hard to believe this one controls the Nine Tails ..."

_'The Nine Tails ... How do they know about it?' _

"Naruto, how about we go for a walk?" The black haired man said. Naruto walked out of the hotel room and stared at the men before him.

"Hey, it'd be a pain in the neck if this kid were to make a run for it. Maybe I ought to chop off a leg just in case." The shark said. Naruto stared at them in disbelief. No reply came from the black haired man.

"I'll take that as a yes." The blue one approached Naruto ever slowly wielding his sword, Samehada.

"It's been a long time ... Sasuke." The black haired man said.

Both Naruto and the shark man looked back and saw Sasuke.

"Itachi ... Uchiha ..." Sasuke answered angrily. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, remembering Sasuke's older brother.

"I-Itachi ...?" Naruto said in a shaken voice.

"I've done as you told me, brother, I've fostered my hatred for you ..." Sasuke charged up his Chidori. "I hope you're ready to die!" Sasuke charged at Itachi wielding his attack. However, Itachi easily brushed off his little brother's attack like it was nothing. He held Sasuke's wrist in his hand and squeezed it hard, causing Sasuke pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He made a hand sign and started focusing his chakra. However, Itachi's partner, Kisame, broke through the chakra with Samehada. The sword made out of sharkskin ate through Naruto's chakra like it was nothing. As Kisame whipped his sword at Naruto, there was a puff of smoke, and a frog appeared before Naruto shielding him from Kisame's attack. Jiraya appeared and helped with the battle.

Due to this battle, Sasuke had been seriously injured, and fell into a comatose state. He was brought back to the Hidden Leaf, and Naruto and Jiraya continued on their search for Tsunade.

* * *

It didn't take long before they found her after the encounter with Itachi. But they weren't the only duo looking for her. Orochimaru and his right hand man, Kabuto, were also searching for her. Orochimaru's arms were still useless and he needed her healing abilities to help him. Naruto and Jiraya were able to catch up to her in time. A battle ensued, the three legendary Sanin fighting head to head and Naruto and Kabuto battling it out on the battlefield. In the end, Orochimaru and Kabuto were defeated, Naruto saved Tsunade, and she returned to the village to become the next Hokage.

When she returned, she healed Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sakura waited in the room until he woke up. When he awoke; he glared at Naruto angrily.

"Naruto, fight me. Now!"

"What? Why suddenly!?"

"Do it! Let's go!" Sasuke ordered.

Naruto nodded and followed him to the rooftop of the hospital. Sakura tried stopping them, but Sasuke merely ignored her. The battle raged on for a while; before both sides powered up their most powerful attacks. Chidori and Rasengan.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she ran in between them to try and stop them. However, Kakashi got there in the nick of time before anything terrible happened to either of them. Sasuke stormed off angrily, and Naruto as well. That night, the village was visited by the Sound Four; henchmen of Orochimaru. They fought with Sasuke and explained to him about the curse mark bestowed upon him. They told him of it's incredible powers and how it'd be able to aid him. But it wouldn't help with his 'revenge' issue if he stayed in Konoha.

Sasuke made the decision to leave Konoha and join Orochimaru. He decided he no longer needed friends; but revenge. Revenge was all he needed to finally be content. As he was leaving; he ran into a small issue ... Sakura.

She pleaded with Sasuke and begged him to stay,

"Sasuke, I'm begging you! Don't walk away! I promise If you stay I'll give you happiness!"

"I'm not like you or Naruto. This is a new beginning. You can't stop me."

"Well ... if you can't stay ... then take me with you! I'll help you get your revenge! Just please, don't walk away!"

Sasuke turned to Sakura, "You haven't changed. You're still annoying." Sakura stared at the one person she admired in disbelief. Sasuke started walking in the opposite direction.

**"DON'T LEAVE ME!" **Sakura shrieked. She chased after him, "If you go, I'll scream and-" He suddenly appeared behind her.

"Sakura ... Thank you for everything ..."

Sakura felt a jab at her neck; and she fell unconscious. "Sasuke ..."

Sasuke joined up with the Sound Ninja afterwords and was put into a 'death-like-state'. He would remain that way until he was arrived safely to Orochimaru; and it would make his curse mark a level 2 curse; making him more powerful. He agreed to what had to be done; ate the pill, and fell into death. He was sealed inside a barrier to protect himself on the journey.

* * *

In the morning, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Choji set out to find the captured Sasuke. Naruto made a promise to Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back no matter what! The five set off in search of the Sound Ninja that 'kidnapped' Sasuke. The squad sent to find him had been split up. Choji fighting Jirobo, Shikamaru fighting Tayuya, Neji fighting Kidomaru, and Kiba fighting Sakon. Naruto was left; he followed the newly found enemy, Kimimaro and the barrel containing Sasuke. When Kimimaro had finally come to a stop, Naruto prepared to fight him, but as Kimimaro charged at Naruto, Lee intervened. Sasuke also broke out of the barrier at that point. Naruto chased after his friend; and Lee stayed behind to fight the sound ninja himself.

Naruto chased Sasuke to Final Valley; a huge ravine in the Land of Fire. There stood statues of previous Hokage title holders. Sasuke stood on one statue's head and Naruto on the other.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled loudly. Sasuke turned around; his curse mark was enveloping his body. His eye turned black and his pupil yellow.

"So, you're following me?" Sasuke said in a calm tone.

Naruto lept at him and pinned him to the ground, punching him. Sasuke didn't flinch, or even cower at the punches. He pushed Naruto off, and fought back.

Eventually, Naruto was fed up wit these games. The Fox's chakra was becoming visible; and unlike when it had happened during the Haku fight; Sasuke could clearly see it now.

"Is this really Naruto!?" He asked himself. "You! What are you!?"

Naruto roared at him, "I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto ran after Sasuke on all fours.

Naruto pinned Sasuke to a wall. "What makes you think you know anything, Naruto? You never had a family to begin with! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh!? I'm suffering now because I had those ties! How could you possibly know what it feels like to lose all that!?" He dove at Naruto, punching him to the water below them. Naruto got his grip and stood on the water, like Sasuke.

"It's true ... I don't have a mother, a father, or a brother ..."

"So then why? Why would you go so far for _me_?" Sasuke asked.

"Because to me ... you're like a brother ... and it's the first time I've ever had a bond like this." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"So that's why I'll do everything I can to stop you!"

Sasuke smirked and took his headband, tying it around his forehead. "If that's the case; then I'll just sever that bond!"

* * *

Both were extremely exhausted. They had used up most of their chakra. Sasuke was now using the full extent of his curse mark; and now seemed extremely intimidating. Naruto also used the power of the Nine Tails. They both powered up a Chidori and a Rasengan. They lept across the surface of the waterfall at each other,

"Narutooooooooo!"

"Sasukeeeeeeee!"

Their attacks clashed, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Naruto hit the ground hard. His chakra vanished and he was no longer under the control of the demon fox. Sasuke retracted his curse mark's power and got up. Suddenly, it began raining. The sound of raging water from the ravine, and the sound of pouring rain made everything seem peaceful despite what had just happened.

Sasuke hobbled over to Naruto, and looked him in the face. He was out cold. He had prepared himself to kill Naruto ... but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He then remembered his brother's words. 'You must take the life of your best friend.' He cringed at those words ... He just couldn't kill Naruto. He took his headband off, and set in Naruto's hand. Without another though or another word, he made his way to Orochimaru. He had finally severed the bond he and Naruto shared ...

* * *

I am so sorry if this chapter dragged on. I'm glad I got this one out of the way. I'll only have two-three chapters before I get to the ones where I'm not retelling the story. And thanks again for all of you that are reading this! And don't forgot to vote in the poll on profile and leave a rating; it helps a lot!


	8. Chapter 7- 2 Years

**Okay guys, I'm sorry, this is the last chapter of me retelling the the manga/anime's story. After this; it'll be completely original. Anyways onto Chapter 7.**

* * *

"If being smart is what you say it is ... then I'll remain a fool my entire life!"

That's what Naruto said two and a half years ago. Him and Jiraiya had set off on their own; ready to buckle down and train hard. Upon returning to the village two years later, Naruto was welcomed back with happy faces and welcoming arms. However; there was no time to rest. The Kazekage, Gaara, had been kidnapped by a member of the Akatsuki; Deidara.

Team Kakashi and Team Guy set out to locate Deidara and the Kazekage. They eventually rescued Gaara; and rid themselves of Deidara. Later; Team Kakashi received news that a spy for Orochimaru was sent to the Tenchi Bridge. They went there as well and found Orochimaru and Kabuto there instead! They explained how Sasuke came to them on his own free will. Naruto; in a rage, battled Orochimaru. However, in the middle of the fight, Orochimaru and Kabuto fled. Team Kakashi decided to take off for Orochimaru's hideout to find Sasuke. And there; in the immense and labyrinth-like halls of his hideout; they found Sasuke. Naruto pleaded with him to return to the village; but Sasuke explained his other motives. Nearly about to kill Naruto, he was stopped by Orochimaru. They both disappeared; leaving Naruto and Sakura a wreck.

Naruto promised no matter what; he would bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf. Time passed and Naruto fought with the Akatsuki once again. Two members; Hidan and Kakuzu had taken the life of Asuma; Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino's sensei. That was when Naruto joined the fight and took Kakuzu out. Shikamaru made sure Hidan would never return; despite being immortal.

Meanwhile, during that fight, Sasuke had managed to kill Orochimaru and begin his search for Itachi. He found two other Akatsuki members; Deidara and Tobi. He asked many times where his brother was; but Deidara attacked. The battle raged, and in the end, Deidara committed suicide hoping to rid Sasuke from this world. Both his partner and Sasuke survived, and he still continued his search for Itachi.

He found Itachi in one of the Uchiha hideouts. There they dueled. Brother vs. brother; blood vs. blood; sharingan vs. sharingan. Itachi had already poisoned himself with many medications. He was bound to die; but Sasuke fighting him sped up the process. In the end; they were both out of chakra. Itachi used the last to use his most powerful attack 'Susan'o'. He walked slowly to his baby brother; step by step, each in agonizing pain. He backed Sasuke into a wall; and Sasuke was determined he'd steal his eyes. Itachi was merely inched away from him; he lifted his pointer and middle finger up and gently jabbed Sasuke in the forehead.

"Forgive me, Sasuke ... But this is it ..." Itachi fell to the ground; dead. It started raining. Sasuke fell too; lying next to his brother. Finally; he had finally gotten his revenge ...

Sasuke had been saved by a face he recognized; Tobi of the Akatsuki. Tobi revealed himself to Sasuke. He wasn't the moron everyone though he was. He took his mask off; "I'm known as Madara Uchiha ..." Sasuke in a rage, used his amaterasu to attack Madara; but he was stronger. He knocked Sasuke out and when he awoke; he found himself bound together in rope. Madara stood on the otherside of the room. He explained Itachi's true intentions to Sasuke. How his clan was planning on starting a coup d'état to overthrow the Hidden Leaf Village. The village planted a spy in the clan; that was Itachi. He had received the mission of destroying his clan. He did that; with pain and suffering; but he couldn't bring himself to kill his younger brother. Sasuke assumed many times that Madara was lying.

"Then why are you still alive?" Madara replied simply. Sasuke was dumbfounded.

He later renamed his team of Karin, Suigetsu, Madara, and Jugo the Taka. And the Taka had one mission. To destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. He reminded himself of Itachi; and it brought tears to his eyes knowing what he had done was wrong. He wanted his brother back by his side. Besides Madara ... he was the only remaining Uchiha.

The time had also come to go to the Five Kage Summit to take out Danzo; the one behind all of this. On his way, he met up with Naruto and Team Kakashi. There they battled once again. Ending in a tie; but Naruto wounded; Sasuke fled to the Five Kage Summit to complete his quest; and destory Danzo.

* * *

"I don't plan on being used as one of your puppets; thank you ..."

"You know what you have to do, Kabuto."

"Yes, yes, I understand. Reanimate those who have fallen."

"The Fourth Great Ninja War ... has begun."

Kabuto had revived past Jinchuuriki that had fallen, past Akatsuki members; and different exceptional shinobi. The time had come; the world would go to war. Itachi; being one of the Akatsuki members revived; was set out with Nagato to find Killer Bee and Naruto. They didn't wish to fight; but were controlled by Kabuto. They finally found the nine and eight tailed Jinchuuriki and fought. Although they raged in fighting; Naruto and Itachi talked calmly.

"How come Sasuke won't return to the village!?" Itachi asked.

"He's still revenge-hungry. He won't stop ..." Naruto replied.

"..."

* * *

Kabuto had lost control of Itachi; and both he and Sasuke found Kabuto where he was hiding. The two brothers teamed up against Kabuto; who now had Orochimaru's cells inside of him; making this medical ninja a tough opponent.

"Sasuke ... I'm sorry that I-"

"It's okay, Itachi. I don't care anymore ... Let's just finish him off ..." Sasuke said rushing at Kabuto.

"Otouto ..." Itachi whispered running after Sasuke.

The battle was fierce; but the brother won over the medical snake man.

Sasuke and Itachi smiled in victory; but suddenly, Itachi began to glow.

"Itachi-?"

"My chakra's running out ..."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't have much time left ... so I'll tell you now what the truth is."

"I already know ... Madara explained to me ... and ... I know what you did was right." Sasuke sighed. "Sorry for ending you ..."

Itachi smiled, "It's okay, Otouto ..." He glowed brighter and walked closer to Sasuke, "You have to return to Konoha ..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Why would I return. The leaders threatened you! They wanted you to kill our family!"

"Ah, but Danzo's gone, correct?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked down.

"Even if I did want to go back; no one would accept me back. I'm a rouge ninja and an enemy of the Leaf; they'll never let me re-"

"Naruto will ..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared at his brother.

The glow around Itachi became brighter.

"It's almost time Sasuke; I have to go ..."

"But, Itachi ..."

"I know I can't tell you what to do ... but going back to the village with bring me happiness. I'll know that both you and Naruto are finally content."

"I won't be content ... that village ... I hate it ... for what they made you do ..."

"Don't forget; it was also our cursed clan. We weren't as noble as we were made out to be. Danzo had no other choice."

"I know ... but ..."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up; and Itachi pressed his forehead to Sasukes.

"No matter what you do ... I'll always love you."

Sasuke felt tears forming in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Itachi and hugged him tightly. He buried his face into his older brother's shirt and sobbed. Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's back and held him.

"Don't cry, it's ok ..."

"No it's not ..." Sasuke sobbed even more.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san."

Hearing those words, 'nii-san', brought tears to Itachi's eyes. He felt his body disappearing and his soul leaving the earth. He kissed the top of Sasuke's head; and ruffled his hair. Sasuke backed away and starred at his brother.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down and cringed, "Love you ... too."

Suddenly, Itachi disappeared. All that was left was little gleams of light.

Sasuke fell to his knees. "Dammit ..." Tears strolled from his cheeks to the ground.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!"

He punched the ground hard and fell over, sobbing.


	9. Chapter 8- Rematch

_Okay, back to original chapters where I'm not retelling the story! Halle-frikken-luya! But, this chapters a bit creative. I haven't caught myself up with the manga since the 'I'll Love you Forever' chapter; so Hell if I know whats going on. In this chapter; Naruto becomes Hokage. The 4th War is over, but suddenly, there's_ an_ attack on the village. It may be different from the manga/anime; but hey, it's a fanfic. xD Enjoy~_

* * *

"These past few months have been hard on all of us. We've lost comrades, experienced some weird things, and have had many losses. But today, the war is over! Grandma Tsunade has retired; she no longer will carry on her Hokage duties. I've been neglected ... ever since I was little; but it's made me strong. It's made me who I am. I will never go back on my word; because that's my ninja way! And if my job now is to protect all of you in the village; I'll never go back on that! I'll protect you all until the day I die! As the new Hokage, I promise you, I'll do my best to help everyone and fulfill what my dad, Minato Uzumaki, had in store for you all! Believe it!"

Everyone roared from the giant crowd. Finally, Naruto had done it ... he finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage. Later that night; Naruto was in the Hokage's office. He was getting settled into the place and looking over paperwork that just arrived. There was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Sakura glanced in.

"Hey Sakura!" He stood up and walked over to her. "So, I'm finally Hokage, can you believe it!?"

"Now's not the time! There's trouble!" She yelled.

"T-trouble, what do you mean!? Where?" He replied.

"At Final Valley ... some of the Jonin heard an explosion while out doing missions ... they discovered who caused it. It was Sasuke."

"Wait ... you mean he ... died?!" Naruto asked getting upset.

"What? No! He's still alive! The Jonin say he's just sitting there; waiting. I figured since you're the Hokage now that you should know; since he's in the Land of Fire. He could be a threat." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded, "I see ... well, I'll go see what I can do." Sakura nodded, "Thank you, Naruto. I mean, Hokage-Sama." Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Although I do like the sound of that, please, keep calling me Naruto." He walked past Sakura and immediately left the village in search of the rouge. Sakura watched from the office. "Good luck Naruto ..."

* * *

It was just as Sakura had said. Sasuke was standing on one of the statues in the Final Valley. Leaping onto the other statue; Naruto looked determined at Sasuke. "What're you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Madara and I are planning to attack the village. He's already infiltrated the village." Sasuke said smiling evilly.

Naruto glanced in the direction of the village. "So you ..."

"That's right ... I planned to draw you out here so you wouldn't be able to stop him!" Sasuke explained.

"I ... I don't have time for you right now! The village needs me!" Naruto turned to flee, but Sasuke caught up with him and stopped him.

"So you're the Hokage now? A true leader would stay and fight." Sasuke explained. Naruto turned, angered with Sasuke. He powered up a rasengan. Sasuke jumped back and did the same as he powered up his chidori.

"I don't want to fight you!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't care! You're doing it, whether you like it or not!" Sasuke responded running at Naruto. Naruto held his rasengan in front of him; shielding himself from Sasuke's attack.

"Weren't you the one who wanted me to come back?" Sasuke said jumping away. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke ..."

"Well? It's true isn't it?"

"What're you trying to do to me!? You bring that up now!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"But you won't return ... will you?"

"No."

Naruto became enraged. His body began glowing with red chakra. It engulfed his body; his fingernails grew, his teeth became sharper, and his eyes glowed red.

"I thought you could control that power ... dobe." Sasuke said, teasing Naruto. Naruto was shocked upon hearing that name. He roared in anger and powered up yet another rasengan; charging at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, "That's not going to work on me."

Suddenly, Naruto vanished, and Sasuke's eyes widened He frantically searched for Naruto. "He didn't go back to the village, did he?" He thought to himself. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Naruto a few feet away from him. It was too late to run; but he took up his sword and shielded himself from the attack. But it was too powerful; and broke the blade. The rasengan crashed into Sasuke's belly and he sat there in pain as Naruto had him pinned. Naruto raised his fist and crashed it into Sasuke's face.

**"Why won't you return to the fucking village!?" **Naruto yelled. Sasuke didn't respond and he was met with another punch.

**"Sakura and I ... we miss you so much!"** Naruto refused to stop punching Sasuke, and they became more and more violent.

**"We never gave up on you! Even if you did hate us!" **He gave Sasuke an uppercut, which made his nose start bleeding.

**"I'm tired of begging ... Fuck, Sasuke ... just come home ..." **Naruto said, pulling back his arms and crying.

"If you're tired of begging then stop. But I'm still not coming back." Sasuke replied. Naruto looked down at his 'friend. And suddenly, Sasuke vanished. Naruto got up from being on his knees and frantically looked around.

"I'm going to make Itachi happy ... But for that to happen ..." Sasuke's voice was cut off and everything went silent.

Naruto fell to his knees again.

"Dammit ..." He whispered.

**"FUCKING DAMN IT!" **He roared; letting the fox's chakra pour out of his body in a rage.

After cooling down, he returned to the village. Madara had been killed. The village had done a fine job in protecting themselves. All was peaceful in the Land of Fire. But the village still had one issue left not dealt with ... Sasuke Uchiha.


	10. Chapter 9- Welcome Home

A month passed and life in Konoha slowly returned to normal. Naruto was as busy as ever with his Hokage duties; and Sakura was part of the Medical Corps. One day; both of them finally got a break, and decided to take a stroll around the village.

"So how's life as Hokage, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay. I never expected I'd have this much work though."

Both Sakura and Naruto laughed. The duo went down by the gates to the village and sat on a bench to catch up. Because of the war; Sakura and Naruto hadn't had the time to talk. They were so busy laughing and chatting away that they didn't even notice Sasuke walk through the gates.

"So it is true; you have become Hokage."

Naruto and Sakura's smiles subsided and they glanced over at Sasuke; both scared and surprised to see him. Naruto jumped up, and readied a powerful rasengan. Sasuke smiled, "Why are you attacking? Aren't you the one who wanted me to come home?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stared ahead in disbelief and his rasengan began losing power. A small smile appeared over his face. "Sasuke ..."

"You're tricking us ... you're lying ..." Naruto said.

"I told you I'd make Itachi happy didn't I ...? Well; his wish was for me to return to Konoha ..." Sasuke replied with a smile.

"S-Sasu ..." Naruto couldn't stop smiling. He walked towards Sasuke, and slowly gathered up speed. He ran at his friend and leaped into Sasuke's arms hugging him tightly. Sasuke returned the hug. He felt Naruto's hands shaking and his whole body shaking. "I'm not imagining this ... you're really back?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Yeah, it's real." Tears fell from Naruto's eyes; although he was extremely happy. "Sasuke ..." He tightened his grip and Sasuke laughed, "Even though you're a strong Hokage; you're still such a baby ..." Sasuke said.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and Naruto let go of him. Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke didn't hug her back and looked over at Naruto mouthing the words, 'Help me!'. Naruto chuckled, and Sakura looked at Sasuke; planting one right on his lips. Sasuke stared at her; shocked. And Naruto blushed; looking away ... jealously. Sakura let go of Sasuke and blushed, "I missed you a lot ..."

Naruto led Sasuke and Sakura back to the Hokage's office. It was time to take Sasuke off of the Rouge Ninja list, and time to make him a part of the ANBU. Naruto turned and smiled; "So ... Team Kakashi's finally all together again." He said smiling. Sakura and Sasuke smiled. "Sasuke; we were planning on tearing down the Uchiha Compound since we thought you weren't coming back, but now that you're home, we'll keep it open and stop construction for it." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded, "Thank you, Hokage-Sama." Sasuke replied. 'Him too?' Naruto thought. "Sasuke; please, still call me Naruto. I see you as an equal; and you shouldn't look at me as anything but that either. Even if I am Hokage; we're still equal." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

Naruto turned and looked at the paperwork; "I've added you to the ANBU roster. You and Sakura are both part of the ANBU Black Ops." Naruto said. "Understood." Sasuke replied. "You'll begin missions tomorrow ... or you can rest a day; whichever you choose." Naruto said. "See you tomorrow." Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded; and Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. "C'mon Sasuke, let's go! We should do something together!" Sakura said fangirling. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, almost begging him for help. Naruto laughed, but when he saw Sakura kiss Sasuke again, he frowned. Sasuke pushed off Sakura, "I'll catch up in a minute." "Kay~"

"Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"Welcome home, teme."

"... Thanks, dobe."


	11. Chapter 10- I Loved You More

_So in this chapter; there's going to be some lime. Just warning all you yaoi haters. _

* * *

And so; another month had passed, and Sasuke joined the ANBU with Sakura and everything went well. All three of them started hanging out like they did back when they were genin. Sakura showed her affection towards Sasuke; Sasuke would flip out, and Naruto would become jealous. One day, the Hokage invited over Sasuke to his house. Naruto had the day off from his work, but if anything happened he'd jump up in a moment's notice.

Naruto sat on his bed while Sasuke pulled up a chair. Sasuke had just finished an ANBU mission and was still wearing the uniform. Naruto smiled; "Man, hanging out like this really takes us back." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back, "Yeah, it does."

There was a silence. "Naruto?"

"What's up?"

"Sakura ... she asked me out." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto's eyes widened. "Wha-?"

"I told her to give me time to think about it; but I don't know."

Naruto gripped the blankets below him tightly, "She didn't do anything ..." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "She never did anything to bring you back! She followed us to Orochimaru's hideout to find you! That's it! Then she comes out and kisses you like that! She doesn't like you!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stared at him blankly, "Why are you getting so offensive?" Naruto turned, "I- I'm not ..." "Yeah you are."

"Well, at least I've been a better friend to her than you! I thought of you like a brother! Heck; I was a better brother than Itachi ever was!"

Sasuke became angered with Naruto, "Don't bring up Itachi!" He shouted. "You have no right to talk about him like that! He loved me!"

**"I LOVED YOU!" **Naruto roared. Sasuke stared blankly at him and then turned away. Naruto's eyes also bugged out after he realized what he said. "Fuck ... I mean .. no, wait ..." His face turned red and he also turned away. "So that's why you were after me all this time?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't move his head, "I ... I dunno ..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had his head down; but he could tell he was embarrassed.

"Naruto ..."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. It wasn't at first, but ... AGH!" Naruto gripped his head. "Why do I feel so confused!?" He asked himself. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now!? Are you my best friend!? Comrade? Crush ..?" He buried his head into his knees. Sasuke laughed at him, "Dobe."

Naruto looked up, and his lips met with Sasuke's. His eyes trailed around the room then back on Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto's eyes fell half lidded, and he enjoyed every bit of what was happening. He closed his eyes and felt Sasuke lick his lips; he blushed. Sasuke left the chair and positioned himself atop Naruto on the bed; both still sitting up.

Sasuke pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, and at first, Naruto shivered because of the sensation, but let Sasuke in. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto; he was speechless.

"What's the matter?"

"..."

"Won't talk?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this ... don't you and Sakura have a thing?" Naruto asked.

"No; I don't exactly care for her. She's too clingy, and she's annoying."

"So am I ..."

"Yeah; you are, but you're different." Sasuke slipped his hands up Naruto's shirt, and Naruto cringed due to the cold hands against his flesh.

"Sa- ah ..."

Sasuke licked Naruto's face and he looked down at Naruto; he was crying.

"Naruto? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just ... really happy ... I'm glad you're back. I missed you so much. You were my ... best friend." He said, smiling as the tears fell from his eyes.

"You're so cliche."

"I don't care, it's the truth." Naruto said, picking himself up and kissing Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, "What're you trying to do to me? Make me gay for you?"

"That's kinda the point." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke pushed him to the bed and lifted his shirt up, licking his chest. Naruto flinched.

"Well, it's working." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Later that night; both of them were fast asleep underneath the covers and warmth of Naruto's bed. Naruto had woken up and saw Sasuke asleep next to him. He inched towards him and pressed himself against Sasuke's warm body. He blushed and smiled to himself as he burried his face into his neck.

He whispered, "You don't understand how happy I am now."

"Yeah I do." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto looked up sleepily at Sasuke's black eyes. "Sas ... uke ..." He fell asleep next to his best friend.


	12. Chapter 11- Why

The sun shone through the window in Naruto's room; it was a bright morning and not a single cloud covered the blazing star. Naruto's eyes flickered open and he sat up, stretching and cracking his neck. As he went to lay back down though, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen area, which then moved to his buttocks.

"Ow, what the Hell ...?" He mumbled. He lay flat on the bed, ignoring the pain, then turned his head. His forehead connected with Sasukes. The raven haired boy was still asleep. Naruto blushed a deep red color, "Oh ... that's why." He said embarrassed that he could forget last night. He pushed his body close to Sasuke's and wrapped his arm around him. Upon the touch, Sasuke woke up and looked over at Naruto smiling.

"Good morning." He said calmly.

"Mornin', 'ttebayo." Naruto said with a bigger smile.

They both remained silent for a bit and had their eyes remain closed.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"How come you were so quick to accept me back in the village? I mean; I know the villagers were giving me nasty looks for a while, and the ANBU stayed away from me for a while. Even Kakashi and Tsunade are being careful around me; which I perfectly understand. But you; why did you let me return without much fuss?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, thinking for a moment.

"Why ...?" Naruto mimicked. Naruto put his hand to Sasuke's cheek, "I said it before, didn't I? I love you ..."

Sasuke laughed, "That's not a good enough reason."

Naruto thought for another moment. "Does there have to be a reason?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned away and pulled the covers over himself. "Yes."

Naruto laughed, "Don't be like that. I guess, I was overcome with happiness that you had returned ... I didn't think of the welfare of the village. I was so happy to see you, my best friend, return to the village."

"A Hokage should always look after the welfare of the village. How did you know I wasn't planning to overthrow the village or kill you? How do you know I still wont?" Sasuke asked.

A frown engulfed Naruto's face, "It's true; perhaps ... I'm not cut out to be Hokage. I was just listening to myself when I invited you back. But, the village needs you, you're a powerful asset to the village. And a lot of people missed you."

"Like who? You, Sakura, and Kakashi? That's not a lot. But back to my previous questions; how do you know I'm not planning on killing you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled, and rolled over on top of Sasuke, relaxing himself atop him. "Because what we did last night tells me you'd never do that kind of thing to me."

"You don't know that." Sasuke replied.

"I do." Naruto added.

* * *

There was a sudden knock at the door,

"Who is it?" Naruto called out.

"Sakura! Can I come in?"

"**SHIT!**" Naruto whispered, falling out of bed, taking the sheets with him. Sasuke quickly sat up glaring down at Naruto. "Get your clothes on, dobe!"

"I'm trying!" Naruto whispered back.

"Uh- hold on, Sakura!" Naruto called out.

'Hmm, sounds like theres two people in there. And there's a lot of scuffling noises going on in there.' She though to herself.

Both of them were fully dressed. "Sasuke, it's really early, Sakura will know something was up betw-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke kissing him. He enjoyed what he could then Sasuke pulled away, "I'll leave through the window, Sakura will never know." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, "See you, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, opened the back window and jumped out. Naruto went to the door, situating his shirt one last time. He opened the door; obviously nervous. "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura glanced in, "Sheesh Naruto, you sure can make a mess of your bed. Did you have trouble sleeping? Bad dream?" She asked. Naruto turned away blushing, "You could say that ..."

He invited Sakura into his home and they both sat at the round table in the center of his room.

"So, I've brought some more paperwork for you to fill out."

"More ..?" Naruto asked.

Sakura giggled, "Being Hokage is hard, huh?"

Naruto sighed, "Sorta, but it's worth it. I don't regret my long journey to get here ..." He said taking the paper in his hands. He read over it, "What's this?" He asked.

"Its a form for Sasuke to be the sensei to three newly graduated Genin." Sakura said.

"But he's," Naruto yawned loudly, "A part of the ANBU ... he'll have other missions to worry about."

"He can still be a sensei to them and go on missions with the little ones."

Naruto nodded sleepily, "I'll be sure to get this filled out. Thanks for stopping by, Sakura." Sakura nodded and stood up, walking over to the door. "Oh and Naruto?" She asked. Naruto looked up. "Can you and Sasuke meet me by Ichiraku's tonight?"

"Huh? What for?" He asked.

"Well ... I just thought we could relive some of the good times we had as genin and all go out for something to eat." She added.

Naruto cocked his head, "Sure. I'll be sure to tell Sasuke." "Thanks Naruto. See you guys tonight." She said taking her leave.

If this had happened a year or two ago, Naruto would've been ecstatic about going out for dinner with Sakura; but now he just couldn't wait to see Sasuke again.


	13. Chapter 12- Squads

That same day Sakura and Naruto met, Sasuke was assigned to a three man squad. All three of the genin looked up to him. Naruto had the honor of being the new sensei of Konohamru and his squad. And Sakura also had her own genin squad. In the morning, the trio would start missions with their squads; but for now, they all met up at Ichiraku's as promised. It was such a delight to be together again; the original Team Seven. A little surprise came up and Kakashi joined them for dinner. The whole gang was together; Naruto couldn't have been happier.

After dinner, Kakashi had already went home, leaving the trio to themselves.

"Do you need to be walked home, Sakura?" Naruto asked standing next to Sasuke.

Sakura simply shook her head, "Nah, I'm good Naruto. You two take care." She replied. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and they went their seperate ways; Sakura going alone and Sasuke and Naruto going together. The duo came to the crossroads; one path leading the the Uchiha compound and the other leading to the Hokage's home.

"Are you going home or do you wanna ..." Naruto asked.

"It's up to you." Sasuke shrugged. "But I am kinda tired, so no sex tonight."

Naruto's face turned red and he became flustered, "I-I didn't mean that! I was just wondering if you wanted to come over is all!" Naruto protested. Sasuke turned to him smirking, "Sure ya did, dobe ..." Naruto pouted and turned away. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind him. Naruto jumped and quivered. "Stop! Someone will see!" Naruto whispered. "If we can't show our relationship proudly, then we mustn't be in one." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes bugged out and he turned to Sasuke, "Wait ... we're ..." Sasuke smiled, "You said you loved me, did you not?" He asked. "Well, yeah ... but ..." Sasuke let go of Naruto and started walking down the path to Naruto's house. "I'm tired, let's go." Naruto nodded and followed along.

They came to his house and walked inside. Naruto flickered the light on, and it was still a mess from that morning.

"You need to learn to clean up after yourself." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled at Sasuke, "I've been cooped up in the Hokage's office all day! I didn't have time to clean ..."

Sasuke stripped himself of his green flak vest and threw it onto the chair. Wearing his black undershirt and pants; he climbed into Naruto's bed, moving to the side nearest the wall. Naruto also removed his vest and joined Sasuke. They remained quite for a good ten minutes. Naruto saw Sasuke's body moving up and down, and his breathing was eased. He was most likely asleep. Naruto moved closer to him and pushed his lips to Sasuke's. Surprisingly, Sasuke awoke and pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto pulled back; surprised.

Sasuke moved closer and did again what he had done. Naruto welcomed him into his mouth this time. Sasuke moved his knee up to Naruto's groin area under the covers, and heard the blonde moan. "Sa-aahh ..." He could feel himself becoming hard.

Sasuke laughed at him, "You should be the top; you're the all powerful Hokage aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed too, "Yeah ... but ... I'm a bit embarrassed to say this ... you were my first. And you said no sex tonight ..."

Sasuke sighed, "You were mine. Does that surprise you?" Naruto stared at Sasuke. "And this isn't sex, it's ... pleasure."

"Sorta ... and that's the same thing!" Naruto said.

"Knucklehead." Sasuke said taking Naruto in his arms. "Who'd wanna do this kinda shit with me?"

"A lot of people actually ..." Naruto whispered.

"Whatever. I'm tired; and I'm taking my genin on a mission tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night ..."

* * *

"Naruto, get your lazy ass up!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto blinked his eyelids open and awoke with a yawn and a stretch, "Wha- ... Good morning Sasuke."

"Idiot, get dressed and eat, you have to meet with your squad. Remember?" Sasuke said putting his vest on.

Naruto blinked; he still felt sleepy and didn't catch that all. "What?"

"GET UP!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto shook his head, "Okay, stop shouting ..."

He got out of bed and ate his fill of breakfast. He and Sasuke left the house and stood outside.

"What's your guys' mission today?" Naruto asked.

"Ehh, Tora got let loose again ..." Sasuke mumbled, "My squad has to go out and catch her."

"That stupid old cat is still alive!? Damn!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah; but it's an easy mission, they should do well." Sasuke argued.

"Well, good luck." Naruto said. He put a hand to Sasuke's cheek and kissed his lips. Sasuke returned the kiss, and both went their seperate ways to see their squads.

It was late at night; almost around Midnight. Naruto and his squad were just returning.

"Konohamru, I want you and the others to head home immediatly. It's late, and I'll see you three tomorrow morning." Naruto said.

Moegi, Udon, and Konohamru nodded. "Yes boss!" Naruto laughed, "What'd I tell you guys about calling me boss? Just call me sensei. Saying boss is ... weird ... nowadays ..." The trio laughed and turned away from Naruto heading in the opposite direction. Naruto yawned and reached his house. The light was off and he figured Sasuke was at his own house tonight. He stripped himself of his flak vest and went immediately to bed. Once he got situated, he felt arms wrap around him. He let out a terrified yelp and quickly looked back, seeing Sasuke.

"How was your mission?" Sasuke asked.

Pissed, Naruto shrugged Sasuke off and pulled over the covers, "Jesus, Sasuke, give me a heart attack, why don't you!?"

"You didn't answer me. How was your mission?" He asked wrapping his arms around Naruto again.

"Meh ..."

"That doesn't sound good ..."

"It was tiring ... I had to take my squad all the way out to the Hidden Sand village. I had to deliver some documents to Gaara about the Chunin Exams. We stayed and chat for a while; by the time we got back here it was midnight." Naruto explained.

"The Chunin Exams, eh? They're coming up already?" He asked.

"Mhm ..." Naruto responded.

Everything was quiet for a few moments.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm ...?" Naruto replied half asleep.

"Tomorrow I'm going on an ANBU mission ... it's going to be dangerous ... or so I've been told. I'm not worried though, just thought I'd tell you ..." Sasuke explained.

Naruto bobbed his head, "Mhmm ..." He replied sleepily. Sasuke sighed, Naruto wouldn't listen.

"Dobe."

* * *

_Well, the endings almost upon us :O _

_One more chapter to go. And have some tissues if you cry easily~!_


	14. Chapter 13- The Cursed Clan

_I'm just letting you guys know ahead of time; this chapter is going to be a tear jerker. And some of you may not enjoy the ending. Just a little heads up._

* * *

Naruto was working in the Hokage office. His squad had the day off. He sighed; he didn't like doing this much work. He continued working on paperwork for a few hours. When suddenly, someone barged in. It was Sakura and she looked upset.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura, what is it?"

"It's Sasuke!"

"What's wrong?"

"That mission he went on ... the enemy ... they ..." Sakura hesitated.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Naruto yelled. "They killed the ANBU members; others were seriously injured."

"And Sasuke? What happened to him?"

"I left the medical corps with him to try and heal him; it's mot looking good."

"WHERE IS HE!?" Naruto yelled.

"Come with me."

* * *

_"Don't you go dying, Sasuke ..." Naruto said, nervously. _

_"I won't. I'm an Uchiha; we're a powerful Clan." _

_"I hope you are." Naruto said hugging him. _

* * *

Sakura and Naruto made it to a clearing in the woods; there were blood splatters everywhere and dead corpses of the ANBU members. Medical ninjas tried reviving them; no one tended to Sasuke; who had a gash on his stomach. Naruto's eyes began to water.

"Morons! They're dead! Work on Sasuke!" Naruto said running to his friend's side. Sakura joined Naruto's side.

Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was faintly breathing. "Sakura, do something!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura took her hands which glowed with green chakra. She put them over Sasuke's gash, then on his heart, then on his lungs. Blood was clogging the air flow. She tried what she could; but Sasuke coughed up blood. She was only making it worse. The other medicla ninjas tried everything they could; but they couldn't clear the blood in Sasuke's lungs and chest cavity. Sasuke couldn't open his eyes, nor could he talk, and suddenly, his chest stopped moving.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto and Sakura cried out. Sakura put her hands over Sasuke's heart. It was pumping very faintly. Then suddenly ... it stopped.

Naruto glared at Sakura as she shook her head, saddened. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes. "No ..."

He glanced down at Sasuke, and took him in his arms.

"Sasuke! Wake up! Come on!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura sobbed quietly. Naruto brought Sasuke's lips to his own and kissed him one last time, as he cradled his dead corpse, crying.

"Sakura ... how could you ..." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura looked up, tears streaming from her face.

"HOW COULD YOU LET SASUKE DIE!?" He yelled.

"I- I ... You needed to know, I couldn't just stay here and-." She was cut off by Naruto slapping her. "You could have saved him!"

Sakura felt her cheek, "I know ... I'm sorry ..."

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shirt, and sobbed. His arms were covered Sasuke's blood; and the gash messed Naruto's clothes, but it didn't bother him. Not at all. He had just lost his best friend. His comrade. His crush.

"Sasuke, I love you ..." He whispered. Sakura continued sobbing, she couldn't care less what Naruto said.

Naruto finally understood why the Uchiha Clan was a 'cursed' Clan. Everyone in his Clan was dead. They had no legacy anymore.

* * *

Days passed since Sasuke's and the other ANBU member's funeral. Although he had been a rouge for such a long time, many people gathered. Naruto gathere before the casket his friend laid in. He gulped and looked out at the members of the village.

"We've suffered a great loss today ... Not only have we lost the last remaining Uchiha member, but we've lost valuable assets to the ANBU team. It saddens me to know that a teammate of mine has died. It crushes my heart; even. But ..." Naruto closed his eyes and remembered when he, Sasuke, and Itachi would all hang out when they were younger. Such times that he wish he could relive. He opened his eyes and stared into the sky. "He's with his brother now; Itachi Uchiha. As we've all learned, he wasn't a bad guy. But now, they're finally happy. And if they're happy, then so am I. As Hokage, I will not let this be taken lightly. The murderers of Sasuke and the other ANBU members will surely pay."

Everyone bowed their heads and prayed that Sasuke was surely peaceful now. Naruto turned away from the villagers and glanced up at the sky. After not seeing his friend for over 3 and a half years; then only seeing him for a month before he passed ... and dying at such a young age ... 18. Naruto felt his chest tighten and a lump in his throat formed. He felt as if he was going to be sick. He wished depseratly to join Sasuke, but he couldn't leave his village. He had a job to do. He was Hokage. What he dreamt of and what he worked hard for ... it finally came true. But instead now of dreaming of being Hokage, he'll dream of other ideals.

The ideal of him and Sauske having a family together which won't be able to happen anymore.

Team Seven being together for a good long time; that's gone.

And his best friend; ever since he was seven ... gone. Naruto put a hand to his head. And thought to himself.

'First Dad ... then mom. The Third Hokage ... and Pervy Sage. Neji ... and now, Sasuke?' Tears trickled from his eyes, 'This is too much to bear ...'

* * *

The next day, Naruto decided not to go into the office. He relaxed on his bed, and couldn't get the image of Sasuke being next to him out of his mind. He heard a knocking at the door. "It's open ..." He replied. Sakura opened the door and peered in.

"Naruto?"

He sat up, "Hi Sakura ..." He looked down. "Look, about the other day ... when I slapped you ... I was so fucking pissed off ... I just ..." He sighed. "I'm sorry ..."

Sakura shook her head, "I'm the one who should be apologizing." She took a seat in one of the chairs at his table, "If I had stayed their and covered Sasuke's wound and helped him, maybe he wouldn't be dead. I just figured you should know and get to see him before he died."

Naruto nodded.

"But I have a question for you." Naruto looked up at her.

"As Sasuke was dying, you kissed him and said you loved him ... was there something going on between you two?" She asked. Naruto blushed and hesitated. "I won't get mad. I promise. He ... he didn't care for me, I know he didn't."

Naruto sighed, "For the longest time, I didn't." He explained. "But when he came back; I was just so overwhelmed to see him back in the village. And I talked where I shouldn't have ... he got angry and said some things, and then I shouted that I loved him." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded. "And, well, shit happened. We weren't an 'official' couple or anything, but ..." Naruto sighed, and looked out his window.

"He shared the same feelings I did. And ... agh, I miss him."

"We all do." Sakura replied.

Suddenly, they both saw snow flakes falling outside.

"Snow? At this time of year? But its only fall ..." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled, "Sasuke said something like that ... a very long time ago. We were sitting here when we were little, and just watched the snow fall. Ha ... brings back some memories." He put his head in his hand again, "Dammit ..." He sobbed.

"Naruto ..." Sakura got up, and sat next to Naruto on his bed rubbing his back, and trying to comfort him.

"Everyone I care about always dies!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry ..." She said, continuing to rub his back. "You haven't done anything ... you're fine." He replied.

* * *

Time went by, and soon people forgot about Sasuke Uchiha and the Uchiha Clan. The day came when the compound was going to be torn down. Before dawn, Naruto had gone to the compound and went to Sasuke's old house. He walked around the house, remembering the times he had visited and played with Sasuke and Itachi. All those fond memories, about to vanish. He walked into Sasuke's old room, and found something underneath his bed. He knelt down and reached underneath. He pulled out the small T-rex plushie he had when he was little.

Naruto smiled, remembering how he would always carry it around ... like a good luck charm or something. As he stood up, and was about to leave the room, He heard glass break beneath his foot. He lifted it up and saw a broken photograph below him. It was a picture of himself, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. The photo they had taken when they started their first mission. He tucked away the picture in his pocket, and clenched the stuffed animal close to him.

The sun was coming up, and Naruto made his way to the training grounds. There was a grave their for the ANBU members that died; right next to the grave Kakashi was always standing at. Naruto bent down, and set the photograph on the grave, then set the stuffed animal on top of it. He backed away and nodded. He looked into the sky, and saw all kinds of colors forming in the sky.

Dark blue, pink, red, purple, green ...

"See, Sasuke? Although the others have forgotten you, I won't. Even if you're home is destroyed, even if you're gone, even if there's no Uchiha Clan left ... I'll still remember you."

He tucked his hands into his pocket and turned away, walking back to the village.

The T-rex fell over, and the photo slipped out from underneath; blowing away in the chilly wind.


	15. Bonus Chapter- Afterstory

_What if Sasuke hadn't died? _

_What if he still existed in this world? _

_What if he could be with me again?_

_With Team Seven? With Sakura, Kakashi, and I? _

_Would things have been different? I wonder ... _

* * *

**"Don't you go dying today ..." **

**"Don't worry, I'm an Uchiha, I'll be fine."**

**"You'd better be. I don't want to have to bring a dead corpse home!" **

* * *

The sun was setting and Naruto headed back to his house, Sasuke still hadn't returned from his mission. Naruto was a bit worried; but figured it was nothing much. Before going home, he decided to go to the village gates and see if Sasuke was coming home. He reached the gates and waited for a half an hour or so. Eventually, Sasuke came back with the other ANBU ninja. Naruto welcomed them back with a smile.

"Good job, everyone. You deserve a nice long rest." Naruto said. Sasuke walked up to them and they fist bumped. An ANBU ninja approched the duo.

"Lord Hokage, one of the enemies got away, and I fear there's more of them. Some of the other ninja and I were thinking we should go out at dawn and track them back to their hideout."

Naruto nodded, "I agree. We can't let them get close to the village ... but I'm glad you all made it back safe and sound. This was an S-Rank mission after all." The ninja nodded, and disappeared. Sasuke followed Naruto back to his house.

"So how did it go, Sasuke?"

"We killed most of our targets, but one managed to get away, like the other one told you."

"I see. Well, it's a good thing you kept your promise and came back."

"I couldn't die knowing that I have family back here."

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look.

"I think of you as my family, Naruto. You, Sakura, Kakashi-"

"That's a really weird way to think of it ... we've had sex twice already ..."

"Shut up."

Naruto laughed and they walked back to his house.

* * *

Back at Naruto's abode, the two had settled down for a meal.

"Do you ever miss him?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a glance.

"Itachi. Do you miss him?"

Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"Every day."

"Even after what he did to the village? Even after you hated him all that time?"

"Why are you bringing him up suddenly?"

Naruto frowned, "No reason ... just wondering."

"Do _you_ miss him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him, "Why would I ...?"

"When we were little you loved being around him. You looked up to him like he was _your _older brother."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. What he did was jerkish."

"What he did was for the welfare of the village ..."

There was a quiet moment, and Naruto stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed."

He turned and stretched again, only to feel himself being wrapped up in Sasuke's arms.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, why?"

"Wanna ...?"

"Wanna wha- OH." Naruto laughed to himself. "Sure."

* * *

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the bed; his knee up in between Naruto's legs pushing into his groin. Sasuke stared at Naruto for what seemed like hours in Naruto's mind. "Jeez, you take forever!" Naruto yelled, thrusting himself up and kissing Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back so that his back would stay off the bed. Sasuke forced Naruto back to laying on the bed again, and pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He then slid a hand up Naruto's shirt, reaching up to his chest. Naruto flinched at Sasuke's touch, and goosebumps covered his skin.

Sasuke licked Naruto's chest, and felt it rising up and down as his breath increased. He stopped and looked down at Naruto. He had an arm over his head, which covered his eyes. He smirked, "Why are you so fucking adorable?"

"Shut ... up ..." Naruto replied in gasps.

"You're already gasping for air? I haven't even done anything yet." Sasuke replied. He slipped the hand from Naruto's shirt into his pants. Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled himself forward, grabbing onto Sasuke.

"Sasu- ... ahh ..."

"Want' me to stop?"

"No ..."

* * *

_**what you guys thought I was gonna write a detailed sex scene? Pffft, maybe in another fanfic. I'm not good at that xD ...yet ... **_

* * *

Both laid on a side of the bed; huffing.

"Damn ..." Naruto sighed.

"I know ..." Sasuke replied.

Naruto turned over, cringing once again at the pain in his lower body.

"Did I hurt you ..?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no ... I'm fine." He inched towards Sasuke and buried himself into his warmth.

"Promise me you'll never leave again?"

"Konoha? No, I won't leave."

"Thank you ..."

"But it's life ... and life has a way of being unfair ..."

"I don't care. You're here now, and that's all that matters. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Teme."

"Dobe."


End file.
